Secrets
by Akaatje
Summary: Kai has a secret, It has to do with Tyson. Read and find out!


Almost evening. It has been a nice day. I wish every day could be like this one. But off course that's never going to happen. Because today was a wonderful day. I could look at Tyson's back without looking to suspicious. And by back I mean, well the lower point of the back. You get me.

Kai stops writing for a moment. 'Today was such a wonderful day. And it isn't over yet. Maybe I should tell Tyson how I feel about him. How I really feel.' He thinks about it for a moment but then he shakes his head. 'I cannot tell him.' He sights and closes his dairy. He places it gently on his bed. 'I hope no one get his hand on this little book.' (A/N: I love the word little!) "Kai, help us! Max did something to Rei that…well…let's say Rei is very mad right now." Kai is going mad as well. 'Why can't they do anything without me?' He storms out of his room.

"Kai? Where are you? They need your help downstairs. Huh? Hmm, I guess he is not here. Maybe he is already downstairs?" Hillary enters Kai's room, but Kai is nowhere to be fond. Then she noticed the small little book on Kai's bed. "I wonder what that is. Should I open it?" She opens it, she is a curious lady. Inside it says:

Dairy of Kai Hiwatari.

Today was a strange day. Tyson was his usual old self. But something seems to be different. Every time I look at him, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. When he smiles, my knees cannot hold me and my head just burst of all the thoughts. I wonder what is happening to me.

I got it. Two days after the first day of strange feelings. Well, I think I got it. I think I am in love with Tyson. I think, I don't know for sure. But the feeling is still the same. I see him and I melt. If I don't look out I become a puddle. I want to be with him so badly, it hurts from the inside.

Should I tell him? I am in love with him. I know it, because I even started to love the way he eats. I'm confused. Because he is a boy and because he is Tyson. He will never love me.

Almost evening. It has been a nice day. I wish every day could be like this one. But off course that's never going to happen. Because today was a wonderful day. I could look at Tyson's back without looking to suspicious. And by back I mean, well the lower point of the back. You get me.

"What?" Hillary whispers. "Poor Kai. How can he feel al those things? I must make sure he and Tyson will be together." She closes the book and puts it back to his originally place on the bed.

"Tyson? I'm going to make sure Max doesn't kill Rei. Ore something like that!" Kenny stands in the hall of the dojo. "Fine with me. Ow, and make sure you don't get killed," Tyson jokes. "Ha ha." Is the sarcastic comment from Kenny. "I'm going to help him. Ow, could you watch this movie?" Hillary gives him a DVD. "I think so, why?" "Well, a friend of mine recommends this movie. But I can't look at it. I don't have the time. Could you look at it for me? Thank!" She rushes out of the door, taking Kenny with her. Tyson frowns. "Okay?"

"Kai? Are you here?" Tyson yells through the Dojo. "Yes! What do you want this time?" "Well everybody is gone. Even gramps is away." Tyson smiles. Kai doesn't see his smile, because he is sitting in his room, writing in his dairy. "So? Do you think I care?" "Do you care?" "No." "Could you please watch a movie with me?" "Why should I?" "Because you love me!" "You are stupid if you believe that." (Although it is true!) "Please, I won't bug you anymore tonight if you watch this movie with me." "Fine!" Kai sighs and closes his dairy. "I'm coming!"

"What kind of movie is it?" "I don't know. Hillary gave it to me. But it is pirate stuff." Tyson shrugs. He puts the DVD in the DVD-player. (A/N: Where else can he put it:s) The movie starts. "I think it is some sort of drama." Tyson states. "Some romantic stuff. What do you think Kai?" Then Kai stomach says something. "Are you hungry Kai? Why didn't you say so? I get some snacks." Tyson smiles and Kai almost becomes a puddle. But Tyson is already in the kitchen.

"What should I make him? Ore shall I take some candies? Maybe chocolate?" murmurs Tyson. "Great, now I'm thinking of him covert in chocolate!" Tyson shakes his head. He decides he takes the chocolate. "Maybe he likes it?" To make sure Kai eat Tyson also takes some strawberries and some whipped cream. "I wonder who put these here? I didn't know we had them." (A/N: Hillary! Hillary: guilty.)

"Here you go. Al for you. But if you don't want anything just say and I offer myself up." Tyson smiles. Kai's face is flushed. 'What does he mean?' he thinks. 'I can have him ore he eats everything? I don't get him. I'm so confused.' He looks at Tyson, who is also red. "I mean, eh. I will eat it." He blushes more. Kai nods.

"This is a boring romantic stupid movie." Tyson is far from happy (A/N I like romantic movies! Kai: But you are a girl! A/N: So? Do you want to get injured in this fic? Kai: shuts up) "Should we do something else? Let eat those strawberries I gave you." Tyson turns to Kai and takes one of the strawberries into his mouth. He licks it first before devouring it. Kai thinks the temperature suddenly got up. He watches Tyson licking his fingers and darting towards the bowl for another strawberry. Tyson look up to Kai. "Sorry, do you want one to?" before Kai can say no Tyson already popped one in his mouth. "Do you like them? Here is some whipped cream." Tyson get a little of the fluffy white stuff on his finger. He holds his finger in front of Kai's mouth.

Kai blinks. 'Does he want me to lick it?' Tyson is waiting. Kai slowly unleashes his tongue and licks slowly. Tyson blushes but his finger stays in place. Kai withdraws from Tyson's finger. "Thanks." Then he put his finger in the white stuff. "Do you want some?" Tyson blushes more. "Well, do you want some?" Kai holds his finger in front of Tyson. Tyson slowly nods. Before licking Kai's finger he looks at Kai. Kai's eyes are closed. Tyson smiles. He takes Kai's whole finger inside his mouth. He starts sucking on it. "Ty…" A soft moan from Kai's direction is heard. Tyson stops sucking and shifts backwards. "Sorry." He wishpers. Kai opens his eyes. 'Why are you feeling sorry?' Kai is confused. He shakes his head. "You don't have to excuse you." He says. Tyson blinks. 'So he wants me to...' He thinks. Then he smiles. He pushes Kai backwards and attacks his mouth wit his own lips. Kai is shocked. When Tyson breaks apart for the lack of air he tries to say something. "Tyson? What…?" Kai blinks. Tyson is still smiling. "I want to kiss you Kai." And so Tyson does. 'Why isn't he kissing me back? Does…what does he want?' Tyson breaks apart once more. "Kai?" He looks at the Russian teenager beneath him. Kai smirks. He puts his hand behind Tyson's head. "Shut up and kiss me!" Tyson smiles and does what he is told.


End file.
